


Rough Ride

by lazbobthing



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout Kinkmeme prompt: SS and a honest Dan fuck behind a Covenant house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play how many of her original characters Bob can use/insert in the Sole Survivor spot to fill Kinkmeme prompts.

Isiah Andersohn could not believe he was doing this.

He knew somewhere, Paziah was laughing at him. His sister was always amused when he got himself into these situations, God rest her soul. 

He'd been so grateful to her, when she'd opened her home to him after her husband Nate was killed in action, and Isiah was discharged. 

Codsworth had thought he was Nate, which was probably the most awkward thing ever. It took a week to get Codsworth to understand the reality of Paziah and his' situation.

It was funny how correcting the misconceptions of the household robot, and their neighbors, was his only real concern in those days. 

It was only a week later he watched his sister murdered before his eyes, his nephew kidnapped, and he stumbled out of the vault into post-apocalyptic Massachusetts. 

Thank fuck for Preston Garvey, and for Codsworth, and for Sturges. Although, he could blame Preston for the situation he was in. 

The rumors about Covenant, had people concerned, and after passing the weird SAFE test, Preston and Isiah found themselves inside the walled community.

At first, everything seemed peaceful, content, even if the citizens had a nervous edge to their smiles.

And then Isiah literally ran smack into a tall, strapping mercenary named Honest Dan.

The moment Isiah's amber eyes meet Honest Dan's own, the brunette knew he was fucked.

Oh, Christ, Honest Dan was the epitome of Isiah's type. Tall, reasonably muscled, ruggedly handsome with a no bullshit attitude. 

He'd agreed to help the mercenary out, all the while ogling Dan like a moron. Helping him find the caravan survivor was the decent thing to do, after all. Five hours later, having been unable to sleep in the stuffy little house open to visitors, Isiah left Preston asleep in his bed, hat over his face, and found himself wandering around Covenant in the dead of night.

And then, he'd been tugged down the alley and behind the house that served as the Covenant office, and pressed into the siding, Honest Dan staring down at him with half lidded eyes.

"You've been ogling me all day." Dan said evenly, bracing one arm by Isiah's untamable black curls, leaning in close, eyes never leaving Isiah's own. "Tell me to stop, and this ends here. We continue on our investigation like nothing happened."

Isiah stated up at him, mouth agape, his cheeks flushing a vivid red. He opened his mouth, and was very surprised to hear himself whisper, "Don't stop."

Dan smiled, slow and hungry, and slammed into him, devouring his lips in a kiss that set Isiah's blood aflame, the taller man pinning his wrists above his head, and shoving a leg between Isiah's own.

"I hope you can be quiet," Dan breathed against his mouth, with a wicked smirk, just before he spun Isiah to face the siding of the house, one rough calloused hand sliding down the back of Isiah's vault suit, groping his ass shamelessly.

Isiah muffled a moan by biting his left hand, his right going for the zipper of his jumpsuit, pulling it down all the way to his crotch.

Dan stepped back, and watched, as Isiah shrugged his arms free of the suit, the mercenary eagerly pulling it down over his torso, rumbling in approval at the revealed bare skin. 

The moment Isiah's suit slid down his  
thighs, Dan was on him, body pressed to Isiah's back like a wall of warmth, but it was the thick, rock hard bulge he felt against his ass that set his blood aflame.

"I'd love to see you in daylight. Maybe get on my knees, see how many times I could make you come with my tongue alone." Dan growled in his ear, biting and nipping his way down Isiah's neck.

"N-Nhhn!" Isiah muffled a whimper in his fist, body shuddering violently with each word that was growled into his ear, grinding himself back against Dan.

"S'a pity we have to be quick." Dan murmured, with a sigh, pulling a tin out of his pocket and slicking up three fingers. He began to stretch Isiah, sliding one in slowly, drawing barely stifled moans from the sole survivor. Soon, it was three fingers, Dan pounding them in and out of Isiah's shaking body.

"Do I need to gag you?" Dan asked casually, prodding at that magic bundle of nerves. 

"I c-can keep q-quiet-!" Isiah gasped, voice cracking as Dan ground his fingers against his prostrate and made him see stars.

"Can you?" Dan bit down on his pulse point, hard enough to leave a mark. He slapped a hand over Isiah's mouth just in time to stifle the shattered whine that escaped Isiah's throat.

Dan chuckled against his skin, rough and breathless, and tugged the bandana that circled Isiah's throat free and up, gagging him swiftly, wrenching his fingers free of the sole survivor's hole.

Isiah braced his hands against the side of the house, panting through the gag, as he heard Dan working open his trousers. He moaned weakly, as the head of the taller man's cock slipped against his hole, teasing.

Dan bit down on the opposite side of his neck, as he lined himself up and began to push into him, causing another stifled, strangled sound to leave Isiah, and both men let out quiet groans as Dan slid in to the hilt.

Isiah trembled, gasping into the gag, his nerves on fire. Oh fuck, he was so full, so full of Dan's long, fat cock, he wanted to wail and moan like a bitch in heat. 

It had been over two hundred years since he'd last been fucked in the ass, and God, this, this was exactly the release he needed, this was what he'd been aching for, deep in his heart. 

"You're tighter then a virgin. Been awhile?" Dan sighed in his ear, as he pressed his hips to Isiah's ass, thankfully giving the sole survivor time to adjust.

Isiah jerked his head in a nod, a choked laugh in his throat. If Dan only knew how long. He shuddered, a whine escaping him as Dan pulled his his hips back, shuffling a step back and bracing a hand on Isiah's hip, the other grabbing ahold of his ink black untameable curls.

Isiah felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, a strangled yell dying in the gag as Dan shoved his cock back in to the hilt, rough and sudden, making his knees weak with pleasure.

"You take it like a pro. Wish I could spend all night, making you come on my cock, but we don't have that luxury." Dan grumbled, as he began to pound into Isiah, voice a husky growl as he slammed balls deep with every thrust.

Isiah could barely breath, could barely think, his world narrowing down to the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation of being fucked like a whore, Dan's grip on his hair adding a thin layer of pain to the experience.

The only sounds that filled the air were the muffled, wanton sounds that Isiah was making, Dan's harsh breathing, and the wet, lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Unknown to both, Preston Garvey had woken from his slumber, and upon spying the General's bed empty, gone in search of Isiah. The minuteman had found him, and was peering around the corner at them, stunned silent, unable to look away.

He ducked back out of view, face bright red, and hurried for his bed, a conflicting storm of emotions whirling in his mind.

Dan smirked, having spotted the edge of Garvey's distinctive hat duck out of view, and refocused his efforts on making the gorgeous man in his grip fall apart.

Isiah bucked to meet Dan's rough hurried thrusts, gasping like a man drowning as he was pushed higher and higher, close to his peak. Dan ground against him, deep as he could possibly be, and whispered in his ear, "Come for me."

Isiah's spine arched taught, and a strangled sob like sound escaped his throat, as he erupted over the siding of the house, body shaking helplessly. Dan let out a hoarse snarl, and buried himself to the hilt, hips stuttering as he filled the other man.

Moments passed, before Dan pulled out, and let Isiah free from his grip, tucking himself back into his trousers with a smirk, before walking off.


End file.
